Halloween WJM Style
by MaryFan1
Summary: It's Halloween and there is a blizzard and a convict on the loose.  So what could possibly have Mary and the gang so spooked.
1. Chapter 1

The snow continued to fall at a rapid pace outside the window at the WJM newsroom. It was nearly time for the news on this Halloween night. From the way things were looking they could be stranded at work all night if the snow kept coming down.

Mary sat at her desk looking over some budget figures Lou had given her while Murray typed up some last minute news from the wire, "Hey Mare, take a look at this and tell me if you think it would be too hard for Ted to read."

Mary took the paper from Murray, "Sure," she paused reading it to herself, "Well Mur, I don't think I would use the word infinitesimal in any copy for Ted to read. Just use the word small."

"Good point, I don't know what I was thinking," He put a fresh piece of paper in the typewriter, "So, is Joe picking you up later? It's really getting bad out there." He asked referring to Mary's boyfriend.

"He told me to call him. I don't want him to get out in this either. I sure hope they are getting the streets plowed." She said

"Well I can always give you a ride home." Murray offered.

Mary stood up and walked over to the coffee pot, "Thanks Murray," she said patting his shoulder. She poured some hot water in a mug and put in a tea bag.

"I feel bad for the kids, no way they could get out and trick or treat in this mess." Murray knew his wife , Marie must be going crazy with the kids inside all day.

Mary sat down with her hot tea and returned her attention to the budget, "I really wish Mr. Grant would stop pushing off the budget on me. He has to approve it anyway."

Just then the doors swung open and Rhoda Morgenstern appeared looking like Nanuk of the North. She took off her coat and sighed, "You would not believe it out there."

Mary looked at her friend, "Rhoda, what are you doing here? There is a blizzard out there or did you fail to notice?"

"Of course I noticed, Mary. I walked here from Hemple's. I figured it was easier than trying to drive all the way home." She reasoned.

"Well, we may all be stuck here then." Mary observed then looked at the clock, "Oh it's time for the news. Murray, you better get that to Ted."

"Right. Hey Rhoda, good to see ya." He said as he walked out of the room.

"You too, Murray." She called after him. She sat in his chair and turned on the television

_This is Ted Baxter with the Six O'Clock news. The top story tonight is, of course, the weather. Roads are treacherous and the mayor's office encourages people to stay home. Stay tuned to WJM for further updates on our weather situation. In other news police are on the lookout for an escaped convict. Merle "Bone Crusher" Malloy escaped earlier this evening and is armed and dangerous. If you have any information contact the police immediately…_

Rhoda eyes widened, "Mary, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mary was wrapped up in the budget.

"What Ted said about that escaped convict, right here in Minneapolis." Rhoda was starting to bite her nails.

"Well how far could anyone get in this weather?" Mary pointed out.

Rhonda got up and looked out the window, "He's out there somewhere, Mary. He could be hiding anywhere and it's Halloween."

"So it's Halloween," Mary was getting annoyed at her friend, "Rhoda, you watch too many horror movies."

Rhoda rolled her eyes and sat back down when Murray came back into the room, "Well so far so good. He may just get through this newscast without mangling the copy."

Rhoda got up for Murray to take his seat, "Hey Murray, did you see that part about the convict?"

Murray looked at her puzzled, "Rhoda, I wrote it."

"Oh, right, sorry. I guess it got me all freaked out." She found another chair and pulled it up next to Murray.

Mary looked up from her desk, "Murray, Rhoda is letting her imagination go crazy. She watches too many scary movies."

"Yeah well, in those movies it's always the pretty girl who gets it. The one who thinks everyone is silly for being scared. You'd know that if you watched them." Rhoda said then turned her attention back to the newsast.

_Police have received a reported spotting of Malloy near Broadway and Center Street. We will keep you updated as we receive any more information. Until then this is Ted Baxter for WJM saying Good Night and Good News._


	2. Chapter 2

Rhoda looked at Murray, Broadway and Cedar was where the WJM building was located, "Mary, did you hear that?"

"Rhoda, look, I've got to get this done for Mr. Grant." She was close to losing her patience.

"Fine, I'll just leave and hoof it home in the snow. Thank you very much." Rhoda snapped.

Before Mary could respond Lou Grant came out of his office with a stunned look on his face, "Uh, Mary, Murray, did I just watch our newscast and Ted didn't make a mistake?"

"Well, I suppose so, Mr. Grant. I wasn't paying much attention. I was putting together the budget like you asked." Mary had a hard time hiding her annoyance at having to do his job.

"Hi ya, Lou." Rhoda said as she stood up and turned off the TV.

"Oh, uh, hey Rhoda." Lou muttered, "Mary, can I see you in my office please?"

"Yes, Mr. Grant." Mary got up and followed him into his office. Murray and Rhoda exchanged a knowing look.

Mary sat down in the chair across from Lou, he could tell she was having a hard time, "Mary, is there something bothering you?"

She tried to act nonchalant, "No, of course not, Mr. Grant."

"Well, you seem a bit out of sorts." He observed.

"No, it's just, that I always seem to be doing work that you're supposed to be doing, like with this budget, then Rhoda came in and the weather, this story about the convict. I'm sorry, Mr. Grant." She explained.

"So you think I'm dumping my work on you? Is that it?" He knew he was but she normally never said anything.

"Well…yes. You have to approve it anyway. We could at least do it together." She said.

"Maybe you're right. But Mary, I give you things like that because I trust you. I want you take on more responsibility so maybe you can move up at some point. But if you don't…"

"Oh no, Mr. Grant. I never even thought of it that way. Yes of course, I would like to be promoted at some point. I'm sorry." Mary still didn't realize that not only was it snowing outside but inside as well.

Lou smiled, "That's alright but we've got a bigger problem than that. The weather is very dangerous. We probably need to stay here for now. Can you check with the security guard to make sure we've got plenty of emergency supplies?"

"Sure, I'll do that right away." She assured him as she stood up to leave but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Lou said.

Murray came inside and shut the door, "You two better get out here. There's been an update on this convict and Rhoda and Ted are scaring each other silly."

Lou looked at Mary, "You talk to Rhoda, I'll slap Ted."

They walked out of his office to find Ted crying in the corner and Rhoda pacing around the room. Mary walked over to her friend, "Rhoda, listen, I'm sorry I've been irritated tonight but I had a lot of work to do and didn't really have time to talk."

Rhoda sighed, "That's alright, Kid. I shouldn't have come and bothered you at work. I just didn't think I could get home and didn't know where else to go. But Mary, this convict he could be in this building."

At hearing Rhoda's comment Ted just cried harder and Lou wasn't in the mood either, "Ted, snap out of it! The convict isn't going to get in here. All the doors are locked now."

"But Lou, he could have gotten in before they locked the doors. You heard what the news said, he isn't called 'bone crusher' for nothing." He grabbed Lou and started crying again.

Lou pushed him off, "Alright, that's enough out of you two. Nothing is going to happen so get a grip! Mary, call security to check on emergency supplies. We're staying here tonight." 

Mary walked over to her desk to make the call, "Mr, Grant is right. There is nothing to be scared of."

"Yeah, that's exactly what Janet Leigh thought in Psycho." Rhoda quipped.

Ted started to cry but Lou looked at him and he walked to the other side of the room.

"Yes and do we have any blankets? Ok, well I guess that will have to do….yes and double check all the doors… right, of course, thanks Jim."

Mary hung up the phone, "Well, they have a minimal amount of blankets and supplies and since we are not the only ones stuck here, we'll just have to make do but as long as the electricity doesn't go out we should be…" just then everything went black, "fine"

Someone in the darkness make the psycho noise, "Stop it Rhoda!" Mary snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright everybody stay calm, we've got a backup generator that should kick in any minute." Lou assured everyone.

Just then a few dim lights came back on, "Oh, what a relief." Mary said

"Mary, call down to security and ask them if we can get some blankets and flashlights just in case." Lou told her.

Ted was still wringing his hands, "I don't like this. What if the generator goes out?" He began to cry again but one look from Lou and he gained his composure, "I mean, the ladies must be scared." He said in his newscaster voice.

"Uh, Mr. Grant, the lights may be on but the phones are out. I can't get through to security." Mary said

Lou scratched his chin, "Okay, okay. Murray, can you go down there? If the elevators aren't working there should be some light in the stairwell."

"You mean go down there alone, Lou?" Murray was starting to let the fear kick in. They were probably all alone. Most of the other shows had already finished well before the storm and those folks were most likely already home.

"Oh come on, not you too? There is nothing to be afraid of, "Lou told him," I'll go then. Just stay here everyone. We don't know what parts of the building have power and its best if only one of us go down there."

"Mr. Grant, be careful." Mary said trying not to give in to the hysteria

"Mary, everything will be fine." He assured her and as he walked out the door

Rhoda had been very quiet and Mary walked over to where she stood looking out the window again, "Hey, I'm sorry I snapped at you but you know there's nothing to be scared of right?"

"Tell that to the people who were killed by 'bone crusher'" Rhoda said

"Rhoda, would you stop worrying about that? He is not in this building. How far could he have gotten in this mess? We are safe in here." Mary tried to assure her.

Ted approached Mary, "Rhoda's got a point, Mare. Criminals are very clever they can sneak in anywhere. Just when you least expect it…"

Crash!

Everyone turned around, "Oh, sorry, I just knocked this metal tray off this desk." Rhoda said.

"Alright, I know we are all jumpy and nervous but we have to stop this. We may be here the whole night and we can't keep dwelling on the situation."

"So what do you suggest we do, Mary?" Murray asked, "Have a sing a long?"

"No, Murray, we can see if the TV works and see if there is anything on that could keep up occupied." She walked over to the television by Murray's desk and turned it on.

_And now a special movie presentation Alfred Hitchcock's classic tale of horror, Psycho_

Mary quickly turned it off, "Maybe we should just talk."

"About what Mare?" Rhoda asked, "This isn't exactly the environment for stimulating conversation."

"Well, why don't we play a game?" She suggested, "How about charades?"

Multiple groans were heard

"Oh, I know. I've got to give a speech tomorrow night. Why don't I try it out on you? Ted suggested.

"Hey, Mary, what were you saying about a game?" Murray said.

Ted began to read his speech, "It all started in a 5000 watt radio station in Fresno California…"

"Uh, Ted, maybe listening to your speech might be too exciting for everyone. I mean we need to stay calm you know." Mary said

"Well, maybe you're right, Mare. We need to make sure Murray and Rhoda stay calm." Ted said

Another loud crash

"Mommy!" Ted cried holding on to Mary.

"Oh geez, sorry again. I keep bumping into this desk and knocking this thing off." Rhoda apologized.

Mary pushed Ted off of her, "Rhoda, why don't you sit here at my desk and stay away from the window for now." She said guiding Rhoda to her chair.

"Gee, I wonder what's taking Lou so long?" Murray said looking over at the door

"Well, maybe he had to use the stairs and it hasn't been that long." Mary looked at her watch, he'd gone for a while but she was sure there was nothing to worry about.

Just then they heard footsteps coming from the direction of the studio. Lou would be coming from the outside hallway. Who else could be here and on their floor?

TBC


End file.
